In treating the leg and knee, particularly when fitting orthosis apparatus to the leg and knee, it is desirable to be able to accurately measure the dimensions of the leg and knee and compare the limb measurements to a reference point. As each person's leg differs, to produce an orthosis of maximum efficiency and comfort accurate measurements are highly desirable, but heretofore, were not readily obtainable.
Various devices for measuring the position and movement of human limbs are known, typical devices being shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,020,639; 4,436,099 and 4,742,832. However, known orthosis measuring devices are expensive, cumbersome to install and use, and require highly skilled technicians.
It is an object of the invention to provide an orthosis device for the leg and knee which is of economical manufacture, readily applied to the patient, is capable of providing accurate limb measurements relative to a reference, and may be utilized by technicians having limited skills.
A further object of the invention is to provide an orthosis measurement device for the leg and knee which is lightweight, easy to use, and permits a plurality of measurements to be quickly taken at various locations along the leg.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a leg and knee orthosis measuring device wherein a plurality of portions of the leg may be quickly measured with respect to a reference column mounted in a predetermined manner to the leg.
In the practice of the invention an elongated column is attached to the leg front portion in a relatively parallel relationship. Pads mounted at the upper and lower regions of the column are strapped to the leg wherein the column constitutes a reference element or line with respect to the approximate center line of the leg, and a measurement device selectively movable along the column contains probes for engaging the leg and permitting measurement of the leg relative to the column.
The measurement device comprises a caliper-like apparatus using a pair of spaced probes movable toward and away from each other. The probes are mounted upon a guide having a scale defined thereon whereby the distance of the probe from the column is immediately ascertainable. A plurality of reference indices are defined along the column whereby the measurement apparatus may be selectively raised or lowered to known locations, and the measurement devices utilize a spring biased detent for selectively engaging an index recess defined on the column.
By sliding the probe along the guide for engagement with the side of the leg the transverse location of the engaged portion of the leg relative to the column may be quickly determined by reference to the guide scale, and an operator may take a plurality of leg measurements at various locations along the leg and column in a short time without discomfort or inconvenience to the patient.